Gemini
by Sandy-Yeap
Summary: Len and Miku both were abandon by their parents at the age six and both are staying together in a small log cabin house in Woody Village. The villagers in Woody Village called them the "Gemini Twins". Will a small arguement lead them to break their strong bond? (A oneshot made through "Gemini" PV)


**A/N**:Hello everyone~ This is a Oneshot of Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune nee~ I got this oneshot idea when I'm watching the PV of _"Gemini"_ sang by Len and Rin Kagamine. I think the PV is very cute and this Oneshot is base on the PV! Hope you will enjoy it nee~

I know alot of people like to shift Len with Rin Kagamine together and Kaito with Miku. But I personally like Len with Miku! I think both of them look kawaii together~ (I know Miku is older than Len by 2years,but age doesn't matter to me! Imma huge fan of this couple nee! And in my oneshot,I'm making both of them the same age!)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune! (If I really own them,that would be the day you guys see them together! **XD**)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Woody Village,a village that was builded far away from Vocaloid Town. Most of the things in Woody Village is made out of wood. The villagers in there lead a peaceful life everyday. In the village,there are two child living together in a small log cabin house. One of the child who is a girl with teal-green hair was named Miku Hatsune and the other child who is a boy with blonde hair was named Len Kagamine. Both of them were called the _"Gemini Twins"_ by the villagers because both of them are very close to each other (or you can say almost inseparable) and lead the same fate,that is abandoned by their own parents at the same day.

Len and Miku stayed together by the age of 6 and form a very strong bond together very quickly. They learned how to take care of themselves by the age of 9 and now,they are at the age of 14. Both of them are on good terms and always agree with each others decision. They are always seen and do the same thing together (like washing clothes together,harvesting fruits together,sleeping together,playing together,etc).

One day,Len wanted to explore the mountain near their village and Miku strongly disagree to let Len go. The mountain was believed to be haunted and the villager's chief forbid anyone to enter the mountain without his permission.

"You don't need to worry about me,Miku-chan. I will be fine. " Len tried his best to persuade Miku.

"No! I won't let you go there! You don't know how dangerous that mountain is! Besides,the village's chief forbid anyone to go there!" Miku yelled.

"Didn't you find it weird why the village's chief forbid anyone to go there? There might be alot of gold in that mountain! C'mon,let's go explore that mountain together. " He is just too sturborn and doesn't seems to give up just yet.

Miku couldn't hold her anger anymore and slammed the table hardly. "I said no means no! If you go there,I will abandon you here alone!" she yelled as she stand up and stare fiercely at Len.

"Fine! Then I'm going to that mountain alone!" Len did the same thing and stare fiecely at Miku. Len's blue sapphire eyes and Miku's teal-green eyes gave each other a long and fiercely stare. After the long stare,Miku run toward the exit and exit the house.

"Go wherever you like! I'm not going to care about you anymore!" She yelled and slammed the door hardly. Miku is so angry that she throw a few tantrums as she walk aimlessly. _"Stupid Len! Why can't he just understand how much I care for him? Doesn't he know that it hurts me alot if he get wounded? Baka Len! Baka Len!" _She yelled out loud in her mind as she stare at the sky.

Back in the small log cabin house,Len couldn't believe that Miku actually yelled at him. This is the first time they actually fought with each other. He sit back down onto the wooden chair and lie down his head on the table. _"It's all my curiosity's fault.. If I didn't suggest to explore that mountain,all this fight wouldn't have happened.. I'm really sorry to make you angry,Miku-chan.. "_ He start to feel guilty and intend to wait patiently for Miku to return.

The sun have set and the cresent moon shine brightly on the night sky. Miku was standing near the path to the hill. The chilly cold breeze make her feel uncomfortable. _"It's night already.. Len-kun still didn't come after me.. "_ She sadly sit down on the bench nearby and stare at the stars above. _"Did Len-kun abandon me and go explore the mountain alone? Am I all alone again.. ?" _Tears streaming down her cheeks as she think that she is being abandon again. She can't bare to feel being abandon the second time. She cried with all her hearts and hope that Len will come for her.

While in the small log cabin house,Len is still lying his head down on the table. Suddenly,he could feel Miku is crying alone. He stand up quickly and rush out of the house. He didn't try and think where she could be and just rush off searching aimlessly. _"Where are you,Miku-chan?"_ After a few minutes running around searching for Miku,he stop running for a moment and catch his breath.

"Miku-chan! Miku-chan! Where are you?" He scream loudly while continue searching around desprately. After a long search,he finally found Miku lying down on the bench near the hill. He slowly approach Miku and stop infront of her.

"Len-kun.. ?" Miku was shocked to see him and get up slowly. Len was lost of words at that moment and he just reach out his hand to Miku. Without second thought,Miku clinged onto Len's hand tightly. As both of them walk home hand in hand,Len knew he should apologise to Miku for what happened earlier.

"Miku-chan.. I'm sorry.. about what happened earlier.. I didn't mean to make you angry. I was just curious what is inside that mountain. " Len brave himself to apologise.

"I'm sorry too,for exploding on you like that. " Miku apologise along.

"I know you're just worry about me. I promise not to mention about that mountain again. I will listen to everything you say. " His bright blue sapphire eyes met Miku's teal-green eyes and smile.

Miku nod and giggles. "Listen to everything I say?" She try to tease Len.

"Yup! Everything.. !" Len gulped and sweat alittle. After a few moment of silence,they giggled happily.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A week later after that event,both of them are more closer to each other. They sat down on the wooden chair and drink a cup of hot chocolate together. Both of them  
were talking happily and _suddenly.._

"Hey Miku-chan,I'm still curious about that mountain. Can I.. ?" Len once again try to convince Miku to let him go.

"Nope. I'm not letting you go to that creepy mountain!" Miku gave a scary glare at Len.

"Aww.. Just this once please?" Len beg again.

"No,no,no!" Miku yelled. Both of them slammed the table while standing up and exchange a furious stare again.

After a long 5 minute stare,Len's eyebrow twitched alittle. Both of them find that their stare isn't really furious but funny instead and burst out laughing at each other. They can't stop laughing at each other and glad that their fight didn't ended up like last time.

"You did that on purpose right,Len-kun?" Miku caress Len's head while questioning.

"Hmm.. maybe. " He pinched her cheeks.

"You better not ask me to let you go to that mountain again. Or you're going to regret it,Len-kun. " She reminded him again as she get ready to take an afternoon nap.

"Alright,alright. I won't mention about it again. " Len promised as both of them take an afternoon nap.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The cresent moon shine brightly on the night sky again. Both Len and Miku have finished up their dinner and doesn't feel like sleeping just yet. They ended up deciding to climb up the hill to view the star together. Hand in hand,they make their way up the hill and sat down comfortably on the meadow grass ground.

"Are you feeling cold,Miku-chan?" Len wonders.

"Alittle. Sit close beside me,okay?" She answered.

"Alright then. " Len move closely to Miku and look up at the sky together. They were amazed to see a cluster of stars filled up the night sky. Both of them saw alot of constellation sign formed by the cluster of stars. Suddenly,Miku found a very special constellation sign.

"Len-kun! Look at that! Isn't that.. ?" Miku patted Len's shoulder as she point at the special constellation sign.

"Gemini? Yup. That is a Gemini constellation sign. " Len smiled.

"Hey Len-kun.. promise me something?" Miku shift her attention from the stars to Len and look at him seriously.

"H-huh.. ? Er.. sure. What is it?" Len look at Miku with puzzled eyes.

"Promise me that we will stay with each other all the time no matter what happens.. alright?" She blushed alittle as she spoke.

"Of course. We will always stay by each other's side like how Gemini does. Besides,we are already Gemini ourselves. " Len hold Miku's hand tightly. Both of them smile brightly as they look at the Gemini constellation together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

How was it? I just hope you guys like it. I did my best in making this oneshot nee~ You guys might feel alittle down because they didn't k-i-s-s-u right~? XD Hohoho~I'll save the kissing for my next oneshot! **XOXO**

Rin:*Riding on road roller* Sandy~

Sandy:Uh-oh.. Rin is gonna get me for not making her appear in my oneshot..

Rin:*Drive road roller toward to Sandy with extreme speed*

Sandy:I-I better ciao before it's too late.. ! Please R&amp;R for me! Whoa! Calm downRiiiiiiiiiin... ! *run for her life*

**P.S:**Listen to the song _"Gemini"_ by Len and Rin Kagamine while reading this oneshot! You're gonna like it,I promise~


End file.
